Den Brother
Den Brother is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie starring Hutch Dano and G. Hannelius. The film premiered on August 13, 2010 on Disney Channel. It is the last DCOMto feature the Disney logo on the bottom-left with the "Original Movie" ribbon, a tradition that had lasted for six years that every prior Disney film usually incorporated into their promotional posters. Plot Alex Pearson is an avid Lemon Oaks High School hockey player who is seeking the attention of Matisse Burrows, the most attractive girl in school. All he wants is a car, but his father refuses to buy him one until his 'attitude' improves. After showing off at one of his games and getting suspended from the team has not helped Alex's chances of getting the car. In order to become more creditable with his father, Alex has to do chores and babysit his little sister, Emily. Meanwhile, the leader of Emily's Bumble Bee troop has just been informed her husband got a great job offer in another part of the country, and hastily leaves without arranging for a successor, which the girls worry their troop will be dissolved. Alex tells the girls he will be the substitute scoutmaster, and he uses the alias of "Mrs. Zamboni" to fool parents and the Bumblebee council. The Bumble Bee troop has to work to be able to attend the Camporee, the most important Bumble Bee event of the year, by selling cookies and completing various badges. Originally the badges are made up by Alex for doing his chores, but after it gets them disqualified, Alex helps them get real badges. At the same time, he also stands up for the other Den Mothers to Dina (Vicki Lewis), a very controlling Den Mother. The Bumble Bees and Alex finally earn enough to attend the event. Alex accidentally reveals himself when, during a muffin sale at the big hockey game, the coach wonders where Alex is as his suspension is over. Alex puts himself in, still disguised as Mrs. Zamboni, to win the game. Doing so disqualifies his troop, alienates his best friend, and disappoints his sister and father. Afterwards, Emily refuses to talk to him and his father refuses to punish him, knowing that Alex will punish himself. After returning a runaway dog to one of his neighbors, Mrs. Jacklitts, Alex learns that she used to be a Bumble Bee leader herself. Alex's mother, who died two years ago, had been a Bumble Bee in Mrs. Jacklitt's old troop. Upon learning this, Alex makes a deal with her to help out around the house in exchange for her being the new Den Mother. After introducing her to the troop, she convinces them to forgive Alex, who goes to the finals for his hockey game. There, he apologizes to his team and offers the captaincy to Goose (David Lambert), who refuses, saying he wants Alex to be the real captain. During the game, Alex acts as a distraction instead of hogging the puck to himself, allowing his team to win. He sacrifices the winning shot to Goose, causing Goose to get the All-Star spot Alex wanted. The Bumble Bees show up with Alex's father; Matisse forgives Alex and reveals that they want Alex to be their Den Mother, to which Alex accepts. At the Camporee, Alex is forced to put on the Bumble Bee uniform in order to be the Den Mother. Dina, his rival, sends her husband to put a stop to what he's doing, but instead, the man, who was the referee responsible for Alex's suspension, is impressed by Alex and offers him a spot on the All Star team. Alex accepts as long as it works around his troop's schedule. Cast Hutch Dano as Alex Pearson G. Hannelius as Emily Pearson Taylar Hender as Abigail Vicki Lewis as Dina Reams Kelsey Chow as Matisse Burrows David Lambert as Danny "Goose" Gustavo Kelly Gould as Rachel Taylar Hender as Abigail Kiara Muhammad as Ursula Haley Tju as Tina Maurice Godin as Jasper Pearson Debra Mooney as Allie Jacklitz Production The film was shot in early 2010 on location in Salt Lake City, Utah. Reception The movie premiere generated 3.7 million viewers. The film grew its audience from the beginning with 3.08 million viewers to eventually peaked with 4.3 million viewers in its final quarter-hour; it also topped its premiere night. References ^ DisneyXDmedianet.com ^ The movie site at disneychannel.com ^ a b Friday Cable: Den Brother + Eureka, Haven, The Pillars of the Earth & More Posted on August 16, 2010 by Robert Seidman Category:Disney Channel original films Category:DCOMs